sas3iosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Extinction Krew Clan
'Information' TheExtinctionKrew is a iOS based crew as of now that has yet moved to the PC. The idea or theory behind the name was for the extinction of our foe, the zombie. We are a crew united. The founder and current leader of the krew is August-. 'Krew Information' *Clan Name: TheExtinctionKrew *Clan Tag: TeK *Founder: August- *Current Leader: August- *Previous Leaders: **Tiger Blood 'Krew Chat' The Extinction Krew currently has clan chat, which is not open to the public. It is password protected, so don't bother! If you are in the clan and don't know the URL or password of the chat, ask a member who knows. If the password is shared and there are non-clan members in chat, the password will be changed on a regular basis, and will only be given high rank members of the clan. 'Krew Requirements' *Rank: 20 (2nd Lieutenant) *Knowledge: Understand and know ALL of the zombies *Guns: Premium not required but appreciated *Be respectful to all members *Obviously, play SAS 3 on iOS! 'Member Listing' 'Leader' *August- 'Officers' *B!tchesLOVECannons *Overlord 'Members' *xXAmaterasuxX *Risby *Vatqa *Pr3dat0r *WonderWaffles *Juan *monkeyball21 *ph3nom *Adolf Hitler *Tanner1336 *ForeverYoung *hotdoged9 'Member Information' 'August-' *IGN: TeK August- *Current Rank: 50 (Elite X) *Premiums: None *MochiGames Forum IGN: August- *Ninja Kiwi Forum IGN: August- *Location/Time Zone: Ohio, USA (EST) *Information on August-: I am 16 and am a audiophile of immense proportions. I enjoy the casual basketball or football game. Video games is a little part of my life and currently, SAS: Zombie Assault 3 iOS version is my most active game in which I am playing. Any film that has dialectical dialogue is my type of film. Example; The Sunset Limited, No Country For Old Men, Biutiful, Crash, The Green Mile, The Fourth Kind, etc. This is just a little peel from the skin of which is I myself. 'B!tchesLOVECannons' *IGN: :Tek: B!tches <3 Cannons/ Killer Se7en *Current Rank: 50 (Elite X) *Premiums:M2 Flamethrower , JKH .887 C.A.W. , AA-12 , M4 Beowulf, ZCS Wipeout, RPG-7, SCMITR Bio-Shotgun, PP- 19, XSAS All Skills Pack, PHOENIX/RE BIRTH *Mochigames Forum ID:B!tchesLOVECannons *Ninja Kiwi Forums ID:B!tchesLOVECannons BANNED *Location/Time Zone: EST Time 'Risby' *IGN: Risby *Current Rank: 46 (Elite VI) *Premiums: ZCS Wipeout (Phoenix), M2 Browning, HP Regen, PP-Bizon, Re-Birth, More cash for kills *MochiGames Forum IGN: Risby *Ninja Kiwi Forum IGN: Risby *Location/Time Zone: EST *Information on Risby: Will commit (to a match that is). Also, engineering student who cures insomnia with netflix or mindless video games. Thinking about going into mathematics, engineering, or physics but haven't a clue about it, ask me! 'Vatqa' *IGN: ▲ＴعK▲'Vatqa *Current Rank: 19 (Platoon Commander) *Premiums: M1 Garand *Mochigames Forum ID: Vatqa *Ninja Kiwi Forums ID: a2nDelight 'Overlord *IGN: Overlord *Current Rank: 50 (Elite X) Rebirthed 6 times *Premiums: Every single one *MochiGames Forum IGN: Wolfspider *Ninja Kiwi Forum IGN: Ninja Kiwi forum ID: Wolfspider (I think, I go on mochi fourms instead of Ninja Kiwi's) *Information on Overlord : I love to play video games and I like to snowboard in real life and obviously I play sas 3. 'Pr3dat0r' *IGN: TekPr3dat0r *Current Rank: 50 (Elite X)Rebirth 3 times *Premiums: All *Mochi Forum ID: Predator *Ninja Kiwi Forum ID: predator *Location/Time Zone: USA eastern timezone *Little bit about yourself: i have been playing sas since the very first one. i play basketball and football and love to game 'WonderWaffles' *IGN: WonderWaffles *Current Rank: 50 (Elite X) *Premiums: All (Phoenix on Schmitr *Mochi Forum ID: WonderWaffles *Ninja Kiwi ID: WonderWaffles *Location/Time Zone: EST *A little bit about myself: I am a 13 y.o. guy and obviously love waffles a lot :D. I like games like GTA and CoD and obviously SAS 3. 'Juan' *IGN: (TeK) Juan *Rank: 50 (Elite X) *Premiums: All except AA12 and 50% exp (perk) *Mochi Forum ID: JuanNieto *Ninja Kiwi Forum ID: N/A *Location/Time Zone: CA Anaheim / PST 9:39 AM *Little bit about yourself: I like to bike around the park. I am 14 and I play this when I'm bored or if I don't know what else to do. I like old hip hop/ R&B , since the music today isn't very interesting. 'monkeyball21' *IGN: monkeyball21 *Current Rank: 48 (Elite VIII) *Premiums: CAW and Health Regen *MochiForums Account: monkeyball21 *NK Account: monkey ball21 *A Bit About Myself: I like math and I'm willing to make it far in apoc. with anyone 'ph3nom' *IGN: ph3nom *Rank: 50 (Elite X) Rebirthed twice *Premiums: Primary Whipeout-Pheonixed with Max Upgrades the C.A.W and Grendal. *Mochi ID: _ph3nom13 *No NK, will create one same as my Mochi ID *Location/Time Zone: South Mississippi / Central Time Zone *A little about myself : I'm 31 business owner (tattoo and piercings) a father. I enjoy MMO SAS3 is the business when it comes to FPS on Android. Work well with others and play slot alot everyday my KDR kill death ratio is prob somewhere betwenn 800 to 1k kills per death very elite :-). Can't wait to kick it with rest of the Crew. My cellphone number is 228 365 8182 for members in U.S.A willing to do whatever to help clan out... 'Tanner1336' *IGN: Tanner1336 *Rank: 50 (Elite X) *Premiums: All *Mg forums name: Tanner1336 *Nk forums name: Tanner Hastings *Location/Time Zone: New York, New York / (EST) *A little bit about myself: I'm 18 and I live in New York. I play sas almost every day for the fact that I love fighting hords. Games are apart of my life and I'm a very random person. Just want people to play with on my favorite game 'ForeverYoung' *IGN: ForeverYoung *Rank: 42 (Elite II) *Premiums: None (will have all shortly) *Mochigames Forum ID: N/A *Ninja Kiwi Forums ID: ForeverYoung *Location/Time Zone: Adelaide,Sputh Australia (GST +9:30) *A little bit about myself: we'll I'm 18 years of age, and as it is said I am rank 42 on SAS 3 and I made it to this level in 2 days time so I'm obviously good. I play a lot of CoD and workout quite a bit, and video games are one of the few things I know I'm really good at lol. I'm really good at SAS and have had an account with it before but that was a while ago. And just so you know I know every monster really well and which guns are most effective, the 2 zombies that really ticks me off are the shadows and Mamushkas. Haha anyways be great to join your group, I'm always playing, talk soon. 'hotdoged9' *IGN (ingame name): hotdoged9 *Current Rank: corps general *Premiums: m2 flame thrower *Mochigames Forum ID:N/A *Ninja Kiwi Forums ID: hotdoged9 *Location/Time Zone: Eastern standard *A little bit about yourself: I like to play IOS games and I enjoy playing with people I know or whom are in a clan with me. I love to shoot guns and go hunting. 'Locario0' *IGN: Locario0 *Current Rank: 50 phoenix - 8 *Premiums: All *Mochigames Forum ID: ID I suppose is locario0 *Ninja Kiwi Forums ID: no id (don't have an account) *Location/Time Zone: Colombia / GMT-5 *A little bit about yourself: No game I can't beat got a million cash in apoc. How to Join To join, directly contact (PM) August- on Mochi Forums or Ninja Kiwi Forums, with the following form included in the PM (filled out): *IGN (ingame name): *Current Rank: *Premiums: *Mochigames Forum ID: *Ninja Kiwi Forums ID: *Location/Time Zone: *A little bit about yourself: You will recieve a reply with further details as swiftly as possible. If you are having trouble contacting, August- here is the links to the clan thread on both Mochi Forums and NK Forums: MochiGames Clan Post Link: Click here! Ninja Kiwi Clan Post Link: Click Here! Thank you, we hope to see your applications soon!